Friends to Night
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: El dolor tiene diversas formas de manifestarse. Algunos rompen, destruyen o matan. Y, algunos más unen su dolor, aunque sea distinto y lo extraen juntos...o al menos se anestesian. Two-shot, SasuSaku.


_Disclaimer Applied_

**Resumen: **Aunque en las mañanas siempre lo veía, siendo sincera nunca le presté mucha atención. Claro, no negaré que era guapísimo pero, vivíamos en mundos tan diferentes que simplemente nunca me pasó por la cabeza que tuviéramos algo. Aunque, aquella noche en nuestra graduación, no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió. Al dar la vuelta, él se presentó como una estatua marfilada frente a mí y... Two-shot

**N/a: **Hola, de nuevo. La especialidad se ha puesto más dura de lo que pensé, por lo tanto actualizaré los viernes en la noche o lunes a la madrugada. Está vez vengo con un Two-shot, ligado a _Risques professionnel_. No me adentraré demasiado en cómo se conocieron, dentro de la historia para no desviarme pero, quedaría sin sentido si no lo explicara. Por cierto, espero tengan ganas de leer. Que disfruten.

**0-0-0**

**Amigos de una noche**

* * *

_Sakura-chan, Llegué al aeropuerto hace tres horas y quisiera decirte esto personalmente pero no creo verte dentro de mucho, entonces te digo aquí que quiero terminar contigo…esto, cambiando de tema espero estén bien ¡y muchas felicidades por pasar a la facultad! ¡Yo estaba seguro de que podrías, de veras!_

_Ahora no tengo tiempo porque me iré de nuevo con papá pero espero Nos veamos pronto, Dattebayo. _

_**Mensaje recibido a las 08:00 hrs.**_

* * *

El celular vibró, recorriendo el buró por su continuo movimiento, con su irritante tono despertador.

Lo agarré y presioné el botón de pausa antes de lanzarlo contra la cama y envolverme en el cobertor.

No, no quería levantarme, el frío se colaba por debajo de la gruesa manta lanuda helándome los pies. Me erguí levemente, sosteniendo mi peso en las manos para poder ver a través del ventanal y salí de mi cálida cama con una terrible sensación de vacío en mi estómago y piel de gallina. Girándome para verme en el espejo, la primera señal de que esa noche no sería buena fue la imagen despeinada y con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, que me regresó el espejo en mi tocador.

Horrible.

Un horrible y frío día para una horrible chica. Otoño me gusta por las cálidas tonalidades marrones, las hojas y el sonido crujiente que se produce cuando las pisas pero, en esta época también había ventiscas muy fuertes. Era solo un pequeño adelanto de lo duro que sería el invierno. Desistí de ir a cualquier fiesta o reunión que tuvieran planeados mis compañeros, acurrucándome nuevamente entre las tripas que era mi cobertor por moverme tanto. Me apetecía más pasar mi noche en compañía de un buen chocolate caliente, un paquete de bombonetes y mi filme favorito, claro, después de dormir unas cuantas horas más.

Cuando por fin el sueño ya estaba colmándome, la madera de mi buró vibró con la canción de moda —que me den… ¡Hola! — grité enojada cuando alcancé el móvil de mi mesita de noche. Como siempre, desde que tenía menos de cinco años, mi propio pepe grillo – aunque femenino, rubio, escandaloso y que me orilla a situaciones indecentes –me marcó para asegurarse de que no me perdería la más grande fiesta de despedida.

— ¡Ino, tenias que ser tu! ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté rabiosa, echando la cabeza en la almohada, con una mano en mi frente. Estaba demasiado cansada, deprimida y con frío para ponerme linda.

—Dime por lo que quieras que no estás enrollada entre las sábanas.

—No, estoy calientita en mi cama.

—Tú lo pediste Haruno, ahora mismo voy por ti.

Conociendo a la Yamanaka no quedaría solo en amenaza. Y, aunque quería que me tragara el colchón me levanté nuevamente para darme un baño hirviente antes de que Ino tocara insistente a mi puerta.

*********

El apretado vestido que me prestó Ino se había atorado en mu cintura ¡dios! Si a mí cuerpo se ajusta como guante no quería saber cómo se vería Ino dentro de él, tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que la tela bajara hasta medio muslo sin que se rompiera en el camino. Al alisarme los bordos en los costados, me miré largamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, grabando mis defectos e imaginando como sería si tuviera los pechos más grandes o la cadera más ancha. Mi conclusión, Soy un fideo. Salí del baño con el ánimo arrastrando, peor de lo que ya estaba y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi que la rubia había convertido mi tocador en un salón de belleza personal.

—Siéntate —urgió sonriente.

Me senté en el taburete de caoba e Ino me miró con cara de horror, alzándome la barbilla —mujer, pero que desgracia es tu cara.

—Gracias —murmuré sarcástica, observando entretenida los dedos de mis pies.

—Vale Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por muy seria que seas deberías estar contenta. Ayer, gracias al cielo salimos del instituto —me sermoneó Ino, dejando el peine en el tocador y poniendo su mano en mi hombro — y hoy, bueno. Será la última vez que nos veamos, al menos deberías sonreír por hipocresía.

—Ino…tú no entiendes.

— ¿el qué?

—Naruto, él…me dejó.

Las uñas de Ino se incrustaron en mi clavícula, cambiando su mirar sensible a un grotesco contemplar —amiga, no seas tan idiota.

—Es que, yo…no sé porque, qué fue lo que hice para que de pronto… —creí haberme secado ayer por la noche pero las lágrimas todavía querían salir.

Acuclillándose frente a mí, puso ambas manos en mis hombros —Sakura —cuando me hablaba por mí nombre, significaba que iba en serio—Te diré algo, y espero te quede bien claro. Los hombres aún no maduran a esta edad y si no saben ni hablar bien menos sabrán sobre sentimientos, así que no tienes por qué ponerte así por esto ¿sí?

—eso creo, pero…

— ¡Pero nada señorita, hoy su única preocupación será saber cuánto licor aguanta tu organismo!

—pero Ino, sabes que no tomo —respondí, recordando mi alergia al licor.

—Y dale con ese pero. Hoy te vas divertir aunque de eso dependa tu vida ¿entendiste?

No pude decir más antes de quedar en las manos de la experta, que cubrió ágilmente la obscuridad bajo mis ojos, delineándomelos al igual, sombreando mis parpados, coloreando mis mejillas y labios. Cuando me miré al espejo ni me reconocí. Traté de verme desde distintos ángulos, para tratar de encontrar alguna similitud con la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo y la muchacha de la foto adherida al cristal, pero nada, como dos opuestos. ¿Esa mujer maquillada y con el cabello lleno de bucles realmente era yo? A donde había quedado la chica de dieciséis años realmente no me importó demasiado, cuando me percaté de lo linda que me veía. Esa ocasión tal y como lo predecía Ino me tenía que olvidar de todo lo que atosigaba y entregarme a la noche. Así que con unos tacos de aguja bien altos, salí de casa junto a Ino y me tambaleé con falsa alegría envolviendo la tristeza.

Cuando subimos al automóvil, el viejo cochero familiar me observó con tonillo triste. Posiblemente, es que se preguntara a donde había quedado la chiquilla a la que llevaba al parque por helado pero ni yo misma estaba segura, esa noche no era yo. —Taiki, ¿algún problema? — pregunté tajante, después de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, supe que soné más descortés de lo que quería cuando Ino me codeó las costillas, haciendo una señal con la mano. Él se volvió a su lugar, acomodándose la capucha —claro que no, Sakura-san ¿A dónde la llevo esta noche?

—Al instituto…por favor, Taiki-ojísan.

*********

Música, alcohol, faldas cortas. Todo lo necesario para una muy buena fiesta…a la que no quería venir.

Al entrar en el auditorio, el olor a cigarrillo no tardó en afectar mi olfato, las palpitantes luces de colores que iban de aquí a allá me desconcertaron cuando la puerta cerró a mis espaldas y el estruendo de la música que estaba a su máximo, me desarrolló un pitido al oír. No, rotundamente no soy de la clase de chicas a las que les gusta este tipo de lugares, además ¿Dónde estaban los profesores? No debió haber cigarrillos en el lugar si era una celebración escolar, y no recordaba que el instituto tuviera tantos alumnos. Casi doy la media vuelta arrepentida cuando Ino alargó el brazo desde el tumulto en el que se había escabullido sin que me diera cuenta y me tiró hacia ella.

Todo era un caos. Los jóvenes con los que había compartido clases se veían aun más irreconocibles que yo, con largos pantalones de mezclilla y camisas holgadas, en tanto Las chicas tenían faldas tan cortas que bien se podían hacer pasar por cinturones anchos y tops del tamaño de mi sostén, de pronto me sentí muy recatada y mustia con aquel reducido vestido adherido a mi cuerpo. — ¡Ino! —Grité en el centro de la pista cuando la deje de ver, tratando que mi voz sobresaliera del sonido musical — ¡Ino! —. Cuando intenté salir del incomodo y sudoroso ambiente, abriéndome pasó entre los chicos que parecía deliraban por bailar cuerpo a cuerpo las canciones sin sentido, sentí perfectamente una mano amoldarse a mi glúteo, y estrujarlo sin pudor ni respetó. Traté de zafármelo, pero, dos chicos me llegaron de frente y por detrás, tomándome de la cadera para pegarme a ellos y restregarse contra mí. El colorete de mis mejillas se veía muy superficial cuando me ruboricé.

— ¡Ino, donde cojones te metiste! —grité más que exasperada por liberarme del ese par y esa mano, que para ninguna sorpresa, era masculina.

El problema se resolvió cuando la canción terminó, me soltaron como si nada y se fueron, en cuanto a la entrometida mano con un sangrante pellizco me soltó. Pasando entre pisotones, empujones y algunas maldiciones de mis ex compañeros, llegue a donde la rubia, quien ya se encontraba muy bien acoplada con un chico que la había perseguido todo el año y que al parecer por fin le estaba accediendo, metiendo su pierna entre las de él al bailar —¡Ino, ya me quiero ir! — grité asustada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Que ya quiero irme!

— ¡No, si la fiesta acaba de comenzar! —respondió, separándose del sujeto. Le hizo una señal de que la esperase y me tomó de la muñeca hasta el mesón de bebidas y comida. — Además, dijimos que ibas a divertirte hoy ¡¿No?! —cogió una copa de lo que a mí me pareció agua y me la puso en la nariz. La tomé sin confianza, olfateando antes de beberla —parecer perro, tómatela— la empujó contra mi boca, ocasionando que la tragase de un sorbo.

— ¡¿Qué era?!—pregunté, paladeando el poco liquido dulce pero ardiente que se había escapado de mis labios.

— ¡Adivina!

— ¡Ay Ino, no se me de memoria los nombres del licor como tú!

— ¡Ya, ya, era vodka! ¿Rico?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡entonces toma! —llenó más de la mitad de la copa con el alcohol y me la dio— ¡deja de joder y ve a divertirte! —me dio la vuelta y con una palmada en el trasero me envió de nuevo a ese infierno musical.

Quisiera decir que me acuerdo de todo lo que sucedió después pero la verdad es que no recuerdo más que dejé de llenar la copa después de la quinta vez para ir por la botella y beber directo de ella. Además claro, de que de pronto esa música tan escandalosa que me pareció al principió, se volvió una melodía pegajosa y a la que mis caderas se movían con ritmo contra la pelvis de un pelirrojo…

¿O era rubio? No recuerdo.

Pero entre tanta algarabía una necesidad humana me llegó y le dije a mi acompañante que tenía que ir al tocador, él se ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué amablemente. Estaba ebria pero no tonta como para dejar que me escoltara al baño y después me cogiera ahí mismo.

Salí de la pista y subí una escalera en diagonal que llevaba a la salida y en donde estaban los baños. Di gracias a dios porque aún no veía doble, tratando de no tropezar con las personas que salían del pasillo o plantas decorativas porque mi equilibrio ya me hacia malas jugarretas. Cuando llegué al tocador de damas cogí el pomo, tratando de girar el picaporte pero habían puesto el pestillo por dentro y no podía abrir. Pegué la oreja a la porosa puerta, pensando en que quizá no había nadie y sin querer le habían dejado cerrado mas al escuchar tenues gemidos de ambos géneros y el golpeteo del retrete me eché de reversa con un rubor muy marcado. Tan concentrada estaba en tratar de _no_ imaginar lo que habría detrás de aquella puerta que ni me di cuenta cuando un pie estuvo debajo de mi zapatilla hasta que el dueño de esa extremidad me tomó de los hombros antes de que chocara contra su pecho.

—Cuidado— habló con profunda serenidad.

—Disculpa amigo, no te vi— hablé, con ese acento que aparece cuando la lengua no te quiere obedecer.

—Claro— bajó las manos de mis hombros con calma, no sé si consiente o sin querer pero a mí me pareció una caricia deliciosa.

Volteé para despedirme y disculparme de nuevo, pero me quedé estupefacta al mirar a quien había mallugado el pie. Era ese chico, uno muy popular y casi adorado por las alumnas del plantel pero que no recordaba su nombre. Claro, que no iba en mi clase porque estudiábamos dos carreras totalmente diferentes, me parece que lo había visto solo un par de veces porque estudiaba en el edificio que estaba casi al otro lado del instituto. Mucho menos le había dirigido la palabra, más que una vez en la cafetería cuando mi botella de zumo cayó y rodó hasta sus pies. Aunque vamos, como muchas o todas las mujeres en el instituto me imaginé alguna vez que le hablaba y él me invitaba a salir, pero luego me reía de mi misma porque eso era simplemente imposible, por dos simples razones. Por lo que tenía entendido era muy callado y aislado de los demás, ni siquiera las chicas que lo adoraban se acercaban por el aura lúgubre que despedía. Y, porque no sabía nada de él más que los rumores que se corrían entre las chicas…en fin, cuando lo vi a menos de un metro de mí, la borrachera se me bajó.

—bien…yo, me voy —tartamudeé idiotamente, alejándome de él. —discúlpame de nuevo por haberte pisado.

Él asintió mudo, esperando a que me alejara.

Caminé por el pasillo sin balancearme tanto y bajé de nuevo a la pista, sintiendo el eco dentro de mí del barullo y la música, a cada paso que daba. El chico con el que antes bailaba, ahora estaba con otra muchacha de largo cabello negro, me quedé parada en el último escalón, sin saber que más hacer más que mirar a la pareja restregarse uno contra otro con diversión. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la tonalidad dorada de su cabello era muy similar al de Naruto, y su rostro también tenía parecidos rasgos infantiles a excepción de las tres leves marcas que Naruto tenía en la mejilla derecha por un accidente de cuando era pequeño. El sujeto me hizo recordar el despertar de ese día…y la depresión volvió a mí, tan fresca como en la mañana, al recibir ese mensaje.

Quise llorar, de nuevo. Las pupilas me ardieron y cuando cerré los parpados el ardor aumentó, sacándome dos lágrimas regordetas que no pude contener. Pero no quería verme como idiota ahí parada y llorando, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la mesa de bebidas nuevamente y me tomé la copa que había dejado, la llené un par de veces más hasta el tope y las bebí de golpe, aguantando la quemazón de mi garganta.

Seguí con el ritual hasta que la botella estuvo vacía, y para mi desgracia ya no había otra a mi alcance, aunque ya no hacía falta, esta vez sí estaba perdida, tanto que cuando me escabullí entre la multitud que bailaba ni siquiera me resistí al sentir varias manos adentrarse al escote de mi vestido. Ya no me importaba nada, quería olvidar que ese rubio apestoso me había votado como basura. Rozándome con cuerpos de desconocidos, sin importar que al siguiente día me tacharan de fácil y ramera.

Cuando un hombre robusto se plantó frente a mí y me tomó la cintura para besarme, una palma se interpuso entre nuestros labios. Arranque la mano bruscamente y busqué al idiota que arruinaba la diversión cuando me encontré con el tipo del baño, observándome sin expresión alguna — ¿Qué quieres? —exigí con el cejo fruncido. Pero en lugar de responder me tomó del codo y sin delicadeza alguna me arrastró afuera de la pista.

— ¡Suéltame tonto! ¿Qué crees que haces? —forceje hasta que me soltó, a mitad de la escalera.

— ¿Qué haces tú? —preguntó… ¿enojado?

—divirtiéndome, algo que por lo visto tú no sabes.

—Y es entretenido que te follen entre cuatro.

—Sí, mucho.

—No creo —me tomó con fuerza el antebrazo para obligarme a caminar. Me resistí, enterrando los talones al suelo y sujetando el barandal hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancuzcos —será por las malas—amenazó, levantándome de la cintura hasta ponerme en su hombro. Aunque se veía delgado era bastante fuerte.

— ¡suéltame, una amiga viene conmigo!

—Sabrá llegar.

— ¡Que me bajes, pedazo de burro! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre!

—Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto —deslizó la mano hasta mis muslos y los sujeto para que ya no pataleara—.Ahora cállate…eres bastante molesta.

Quise replicar pero nada salió de mi boca, me enfurruñé tanto cuando me dijo que era una molesta que todo rastro de conciencia se borró de mi mente, aunando que el alcohol no me dejaba hablar correctamente, me quedé callada. ¡Pero, vaya! ¿Quién se creía ese tonto y guapo chico para insultarme?

Caminó casi sin esfuerzo a las afueras del auditorio y a paso ligero llegó al estacionamiento andando con tranquilidad entre las filas de los coches, buscando seguramente el suyo, conmigo a cuestas. Yo estaba un poquito más tranquila gracias a que la estridente música no era más que un tonillo de fondo ameno, pero la cabeza me seguía palpitando y las cosas parecían tener una sombra muy borrosa. Los estragos del alcohol eran más rudos de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunté, ya no enfada porque el dolor de cabeza me aturdía pero si extrañada. No cualquiera hace eso por una desconocida.

—Dejar a una chica ebria con una montón de depravados no hubiera sido bueno para mi conciencia— aunque noté el aire de broma en su comentario no vi ningún cambio en su semblante tranquilo.

—En verdad, ¿por qué? —insistí

Lo pensó unos momentos y exhaló un poco —no dejaría que echaras a perder tu vida por una estupidez como esa.

—Ah, vaya.

Después de cruzar los tres pisos del estacionamiento, se detuvo frente a uno de esos coches que tienen capucha color plata, brillaba de limpio y tenía raros diseños orientales en los rines, en verdad un auto muy lindo. Cuando me abrió la puerta y subí me dio miedo ensuciarlo porque las nauseas ya llegaban. Él subió rápidamente al lado del piloto y arrancó con maestría el coche, manejando suavemente. Fijé la vista en mis dedos hinchados por la presión de la zapatilla, temiendo mirarlo —. ¿Dónde vives? —subí la vista y tragué pesado. Lo había olvidado por completo, mamá estaba en Praga por cuestiones de trabajo, papá muy seguro en casa de alguna amante y le habíamos dado el día libre a Nana porque tenía planeado dormir con Ino, pensé por un segundo darle indicaciones para ir a casa de Ino pero, qué le diría a la señora Yamanaka si no llegaba con su hija. —Yo no…es que…mi-mi casa, está vacía— logré pronunciar.

—Ya veo —se pasó una mano por el cuello—. Entonces, vamos a mi casa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Espérate, no puedes llevarme a tu casa. Estás loco, que van a decir tus padres y en el caso eso que importa. No te conozco, si eres el popular pero vamos que no se tus intenciones y…

El coche se detuvo precipitadamente y casi me rompo los dientes con el tablero, gracias a dios me agaché demás. Cuando levanté la cabeza para verlo y gritarle de porque había frenado tan de pronto, me callé. Su expresión no lucía desinteresada ni tranquila más bien tenía las cejas fruncidas, un lado de la boca más arriba dejando entre ver sus blanquecinos dientes y los dedos comprimidos en torno al volante, poniéndolos blancos . —Bájate si tanto lo quieres—bramó con voz ronca, erizándome la piel.

—Espera, no, no quise decirlo así. M-me refería que no creo que t-tus papás estén de acuerdo con que me lleves— expliqué, asustada y pegada a la puerta.

—Ellos _ya_ no viven conmigo.

—V-vale, me disculpo por mi actitud. S-si quieres podemos ir a tu hogar. —Odié mi estúpido tartamudeo pero aunque tratara de hablar bien, me temblaba la mandíbula y las palabras salían temerosas.

No dijo nada más. Simplemente encendió de nuevo el coche y siguió el camino sin dirigirme una sola mirada, mudo totalmente, no escuchaba ni su respiración. En tanto yo respiraba agitada y sin dejar de verlo por el rabillo del ojo. No comprendía del todo como es que había llegado a él, todo ocurrió rápido e irreal. Antes de salir de casa no sabía si iba a ir a esa fiesta y ahora ya había sido fajada por más chicos con los que había salido en mi vida y estaba ebria, en el automóvil del más popular en el instituto. Si no era una pesadilla no se que más, así no soy yo, imposible que haya hecho todo eso. Y ahora que el licor se estaba disolviendo un poco de mi sangre pude pensar mejor, asustándome de mi misma.

Pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme y salir corriendo a no sé dónde. Antes de que dijera me voy, él ya estaba fuera del auto con llaves en mano y caminando hacía una inmensa casa de blanco inmaculado y arquitectura oriental tradicional. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entramos al condominio —.Apresúrate— habló, al ver que no me moví del asiento. Salí a traspiés de auto, atorándome con la manija del auto y rompiendo el tacón de mí zapatilla para correr y entrar antes de que cerrara la puerta de su cochera. Me saqué el calzado a brincos y lo dejé en un rincón de la entrada —.Disculpen la intromisión —dije, arrodillándome en el alfombrado y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—No seas ridícula —Me miró desde su altura y caminó al interior—.Ya te dije que mis padres no viven aquí.

— ¿Estás solo?

—No, pero mi hermano está de viaje.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —quería saber más sobre él.

Rodó los ojos y creo haber escuchado un monosílabo muy leve, mientras subía la escalera marmolada. Me quedé inmóvil en medio del umbral, no quería moverme por miedo a romper alguna de las antigüedades que abundaban el lugar gracias a mi persistente mareo, además claro por ser educada esperando la invitación a pasar. Pero me quedé ahí mismo por casi media hora, pareciendo una parte más de la decoración—. Tonto —musité temblando del frío. Harta de la espera subí la larga escalera hasta llegar segundo piso, donde había varios pasillos muy parecido algún laberinto de video juego. — ¿Susuke? —pregunté caminando en su busca a través del largo y frío pasillo principal.

Subí una tercera escalera con los dedos y labios ya azules por el frío que hacía en ese lugar. Anduve por el extenso y obscuro pasillo que me guió hasta una puerta blanca, supuse que Susuke estaba ahí porque de la rendijilla de la puerta salía un hilillo de luz. Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta con lentitud, asomé la cabeza con esperanza de encontrarlo —Susuke, ¿sabías que es de mala educación dejar a los invi…

Si, ahí estaba. Sentado en el borde de su cama, enterrando las uñas y los dientes en la almohada que comprimía contra su pecho, respirando entrecortado mientras una fina lagrima recorría desde la mejilla hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa. Dolía de sólo ver su expresión — ¿Estás bien? —cerré la puerta y me quedé de pie sobre el tatami. No respondió, ni me miró, nada cambio en su posición así como si yo no hubiera llegado. —Susuke, responde—. Me acerqué despacio, deteniéndome a un metro de su cama.

—Sasuke…mi nombre, es Sasuke—respondió después de largos minutos.

—Oh, disculpa Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?

—…Si— hice gran esfuerzo para oírlo.

—entonces, ¿Por qué llorabas?

—No estaba llorando.

—Sí, si estabas.

—No lo estaba —dijo de manera lenta, arrodillándose en la cama.

—Susuke o Sasuke, Como te llames. No es malo demostrarles a los demás tus sentimientos —.me acerqué hasta sentarme en la cama, tratando de mostrarle apoyo a la persona que me ayudó —eso a veces te relaja.

Cuando lo vi sonreír por primera vez en toda la velada me azoré —. Es verdad, _eso_ a veces te relaja— susurró al acercarse a mí. Dudé si aún hablábamos sobre los sentimientos cuando me jaló de la muñeca para tirarme en la cama, montándose encima.

—Su-Susuke, ¿qué haces? —fruncí el ceño cuando la luz de la lámpara me dio de lleno en el rostro.

—_Eso _a veces te relaja— repitió, presionando mis muñecas contra el cobertor.

—me refería a charlar, que tu hables y yo te escuche.

—entonces…pon atención a lo que diga mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude y traté de zafarme empujándome con las piernas hacia abajo de la cama, pero él presionaba dolorosamente mis brazos. Sin esfuerzo alguno me tomó con la derecha por la cintura recostándome justo bajo su cuerpo y sujetándome las manos sobre mi cabeza. No dijo nada más, no me miró directamente a los ojos, creo que ni me puso atención cuando le grité me dejara.

Acercándose con lentitud, llegó a mis labios y los presionó salvaje, sin moverlos o abrirlos y se quedó así por un eterno minuto, sin moverse o respirar. Esa noche en verdad estaba asustada, con naúseas y mareada, pero, al mismo tiempo fascinada porque cada toque que él daba yo descubría una parte en mi cuerpo y sensaciones que jamás llegué a sentir. Esa noche, me descubrí junto a él.

Deslizó la nariz por mi cuello, respirando mi esencia al tiempo de introducir una mano bajo de mí para bajar la cremallera del ajustado vestido rojo que traía. Me hundí en la cama para que no pudiera sacarme la prenda pero cuando se dio cuenta me acarició con la lengua, bajando con lentitud hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, causando que perdiera total conciencia de mis actos.

Casi sin darme cuenta el vestido ya descansaba en el tatami y yo solo traía unas braguitas ya que –por consejo de Ino, para que el vestido no luciera mal- no me había puesto sostén. Sin soltarme de las manos y con la palma en mi espalda me atrajo hacia él, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis senos para succionar ansioso uno de mis pezones, levanté la pelvis instintivamente cuando una descarga de adrenalina me recorrió la espalda. Ahogué un gemido cuanto sentí la solidez de sus dientes enterrase en mi carne, lo hacía suavemente pero dolía. Se acercó al otro y aunque creí repetiría su trabajo sólo lo sorbió y lamió, sin tocar directamente la tetilla. Me sorprendió la rapidez con que mis bragas se mojaron y el latir de mi entrada comenzó a arder.

Ya no me resistí, tenía una necesidad incontrolable por sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca además de acariciar la suavidad de su cabello. Apreté temblorosa las piernas contra su torso, sin saber qué hacer para liberar el hormigueo de mi vientre. Liberó mis manos para poder tomar mi cintura y besarme desde las costillas hasta el ombligo sin controlar las mordidas y chupetones que marcaban mi piel, creí que llegaría hasta mi entrepierna por lo ansioso que se veía pero se detuvo antes siquiera de rozar mi única prenda.

Sentándose en mi cadera, desabotonó su chaleco y lo lanzó al suelo, trató con la camisa pero los temblores de sus manos se lo impedían, así que levanté los brazos y se la saqué por la cabeza junto con la corbata. La piel de su pecho se veía tan lechosa y suave que no resistí en saborearla con los dedos, masajeando circularmente alrededor de sus tetillas erguidas, me quería levantar y besar su desnudez pero su peso me imposibilitaba.

Se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro y en un beso voraz, hundió su lengua en mi boca frotándose contra mí, respondí colando mis dedos entre su cabellera negra, dando le pequeños tirones cuando sus manos recorrían mis pechos con fiereza. Sentí arder mis mejillas cuando el enorme y duro bulto de sus pantalones se hundió en mi vientre al mover la cadera contra él. Quería verlo y casi sin pensar desabroche su cinturón y bajé de un tirón el cierre del pantalón, sin cuidado de no lastimarlo, cuando bajé la prenda su miembro se irguió aun mas, sujetándolo solamente la delgada tela de sus bóxers. Ambos estábamos en interiores y aunque afuera estábamos a menos dos grados yo sentía que fuego quemaba mi vientre y sudaba por cada poro.

Sin dejar de besarme, entrometió un brazo entre nuestro cuerpos hasta llegar a la pequeña tanga rosa que me cubría y desde un borde metió la mano, palpando mi monte de Venus. Al sentir el contacto bajé las manos hasta su pecho e hice fuerza contra él para separarnos. Retiró la mano y se arrodilló en la cama, dándome una mano para que yo también le levantara —quítalas—urgió con la respiración entre cortada, deshaciéndose también de su ultima ropa. Contuve la respiración cuando las bajaba, la vergüenza llegó cuando pensé en que Sasuke me viera totalmente desnuda, y creo que tarde demasiado porque él se acercó y desde atrás las bajó de un tirón hasta las rodillas, haciéndolas rollo. Con la cara ardiendo de pena me abracé a él, para que no me viera —espera— imploré, casi en un sollozo. —yo, nunca he hecho esto.

Creo que se rió en mi oreja, besó mi lóbulo y con ambas manos en los hombros me recostó sin separase de mi. Cuando estuvo aplastándome totalmente, sentí sin ninguna prenda de por medio su pene erecto, ya casi sobre mi resbaladiza entrada y con las pierna flexionadas me sentí aún más vulnerable. Separó mis muslos duros por la presión de mi cuerpo sobre ellos y se acomodó rápido en el espacio que dejó entre mis piernas.

De pronto sentí un horrible pánico, nunca había visto mi vagina pero estaba demasiado segura que ese gigantesco falo no entraría. Mas, en la posición que estaba no podía mover mis piernas, y no podría hacer nada, ya podía sentir su punta rozarme.

—Sasuke, espe… ¡agh!

Al entrar sentí como si me enterraran un picahielos, me sentía dilatada y una punzada en el coxis hizo tambalearme hacia enfrente, profundizando la intromisión. Seguramente corrió mucha sangre porque el olor a óxido inundó la habitación.

No tardó más de cinco segundos en acostumbrase cuando se revolvió dentro de mí, tosco y sin miramientos me embistió. No sentí ni pizquita de placer, las paredes vaginales me ardían, dolían y de pronto me entraron ganas de orinar. Pero él al parecer estaba en el cielo, me tomaba de los glúteos para acercarme más si era posible y movía la pelvis tan rápido que sólo se escuchaba un crujido de la cabecera. Traté de hacer contacto con su vista pero mantenía los ojos cerrados en todo momento, quería gritarle que me estaba doliendo pero mi garganta se secó. Alcancé una de sus mejillas perladas en sudor y la acaricié lentamente, él parece me entendió porque fue lento, claro, aunque más profundo. En un tiempo determinado se detuvo, y ya no sentía nada, más que inflamado dentro de mí.

Pensé que lo sacaría, que ya había terminado, y que se había derramado en mi interior. Pero, se inclinó hacia mí y pasó los brazos detrás de mi espalda, abrazándome con fuerza. Se movió de un lado a otro y después vertical y horizontal. Juro que jamás sentí tal placer cuando se movía de arriba hacia abajo, específicamente cuando levantaba la pelvis fue como si me presionara algún botón que desatara contracciones vaginales y una calidez dentro del vientre. Por primera vez en la noche gemí, gemí todo lo que mi garganta me permitía, hasta que me ardió.

Unas estocadas mas fueron suficientes para que un gran y doloroso pero placentero espasmo me recorriera la entrepierna y cierto liquidillo viscoso resbalara hasta el manchado edredón.

El también se corrió, y no fue nada parecido de como pensé. Es una sensación similar a, cuando tu piel esta tan fría que te quema y de pronto te derraman agua tibia y te arde, pero rico. Algo parecido.

Estuvimos quietos, muy quietos, esperando que los jadeos cesaran. Cuando controlé mi respiración sentí como salía muy despacito, casi ni se sentía. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me ayudo a estirar las piernas, que ya se me había dormido. Acomodó las almohadas y dobló las mantas para meternos entre ellas.

—Sasuke…— musité, tapándome con el regordete cobertor. Pero no respondió —Sasuke… ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

—Sí— se volteó, acomodando la cabeza en la almohada.

—Sasuke —bostecé con cansancio —. A ti, ¿te molesta algo?

—No comprendo. —se giró totalmente, recargándose en un brazo para verme.

—Es que…yo he leído —bostecé nuevamente, con el sueño en los parpados— que cuando estás enojado o algo te molesta descargas adrenalina con una actividad que requiera mucho esfuerzo y…

No dejó que terminara, me tomó con ambas manos de la cintura y me recostó sobre su cuerpo, abrigándome con sus brazos.

—Pero ya no duele—escuché que dijo, antes de que me durmiera, abrigada entre sus muslos.

Aquella noche de Agosto, la temperatura era de dos grados bajo cero y se pronosticaba bajaría más pero, fue la velada en la que yo estuve más cálida que nunca.

* * *

**0-0-0**

No estuvo tan largo… ¿o sí?


End file.
